


Elated

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-13
Updated: 2004-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A episode 217 gap filler.  Takes place after Brian agrees to go away with Justin to Vermont.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“I’m gonna fuck you, I’m gonna fuck you all night long,” he says it in a way that conveys it is exactly what he plans to do. It is what we’ve done a thousand nights before. And I love letting Brian fuck me. Watching his face as he watches mine. We feed off each other; I know it is the best sex either of us has had, maybe will ever have. It’s the primary reason we are together, although I am not quick to admit that. The give and take and the unspoken language that we exchange between the sheets…it’s a good thing, but I can’t let it be the only thing.

I need more than a good fuck tonight. Maybe it’s been building since my birthday and the vision of a hooker tied in a crimson red bow that will forever creep into my mind at the most inopportune times. It reminds me of what a shitty birthday Brian gave me and what a shitty boyfriend he has turned out to be. I hate to think about it, so of course it is all I can think about. I just desperately need him to do something to replace that thought, anything at all to replace that memory. 

I’m desperate for a romantic gesture now, and I’m sure he sees it, which is why he’s resisting it. But I’m done playing the game his way; I’m going to start making my own rules. Why not tonight?

“Don’t you get enough?” I know the answer but I ask the question to be a smart ass.

“Never enough.” He replies very dryly in a nearly annoyed tone that tells me we are fucking tonight whether I want to or not.

“Why don’t we save it till the weekend?” My tone is softer now, my plan is in motion and the conversation I want to have with him is underway. What I’m about to ask him is putting butterflies in my stomach. But there is no fucking way I’m backing out now.

“Why don’t we save it till we get to the car?” I’m sure he’d love that, fucking in the car.

We’ve never done it. I’ve blown him in there a few times, but no actual sex…I think Brian would think that was a little dirty for the jeep. Wouldn’t want to stain the precious custom upholstery.

“I was thinking that we could go away, just the two of us, snowboarding.” My voice rises at the end of the sentence, implying that I am asking him a question. And I am…asking him a question that is. I am asking Brian Kinney to go away with me for a romantic weekend. Many would think this a grave mistake, but I know Brian and I know things no one else does. I see that maybe romance is a possibility, if someone would just give him an excuse to participate in it.

“Cool, except there’s no snow.” He’s being catty. I hate that shit. He avoids any sort of serious conversation by reverting to comedy. Okay, I’m not going to get pissed. I’m going to lobby for my vacation damn it. “In Vermont, Daphne was just there with her boyfriend she said it was amazing. They stayed in this awesome place that was a converted farmhouse and every room had a fireplace and Jacuzzi.” That should get him, a fireplace and a Jacuzzi equal sex, and lots of it. That will speak to Brian. It has to.

“Did they have those little mints on the pillows?” Fuck me! I can’t believe he just said that with such a shitty look of disdain on his face. He doesn’t give a shit about the fact I want to go away for the weekend. What a prick. I am so tired of his bullshit. I’m not asking for a goddamn ring, just a weekend alone. Away from Babylon, away from the loft, away from our lives. I just need to remember why we’re together. I really need to remember. I want to punch him for being a prick about this.

“I forgot Brian Kinney doesn’t do romance.” I say it through gritted teeth and begin to walk away from him.

“I don’t need an excuse to fuck.” No, you just need an excuse to treat me like shit and I’ve handed you one on a silver platter. 

“You also don’t need an excuse to turn me down.” I’m being honest, that’s all I want him to be in return.

“Why don’t you just admit you don’t want to go away with me for the weekend?” There, now I’ve given him an out. He can just tell me the truth, that’s all I want after all. Isn’t it?

“I don’t want to go away with you for the weekend.” He says it as I cross the long ends of his black scarf across his neck and I contemplate grabbing them and strangling him with it. But, I just release him and walk away…Brian will get away with this, because I let him get away with everything. I’m so pathetic I don’t know whom I dislike more at the moment, him or me.

“Well at least it's out in the open.” I say it to the ground as I walk ahead of him, I can’t look at him right now. I might cry and I hate that. Hate the way he makes me feel like this. Like I’ve fucking done something wrong asking him to go away with me. I thought we were equals, I convinced myself we were, but we obviously dwell on different planes. Brian has the upper hand in this relationship and he always will. He controls me with this invisible force field of uncaring, uncompromising, ungiving, unyielding bullshit. If I don’t bend all the way he might break me. I can’t let him break me.

He says loudly to my back, “I wanna go away with you for the whole fuckin' week!” 

“Right.” My reply is quick and caustic, the last fucking thing I need right now is him fucking with me. It is bad enough he just coldly turned me down without a second thought and now he’s going to mock me. Fuck him, condescending bastard.

“Hey, if you’re not interested I can find somebody who is.” I turn to look at him now. He can’t be serious?


	2. Elated

He steps in front of a passing stranger and opens his arms, “A week with me in Vermont…Jacuzzi…fireplace?” The man passes quickly, but I can see by the glimmer in his eye he wishes the invitation were true. So do I. For that moment that man and I have something in common.

Brian begins to walk toward me again, “Guess it’s just the two of us.” He shrugs and gives me a soft look. He couldn’t be…

“Are you serious?” I dare to ask because I so desperately need him to be. But, I know in the back of my mind I am about to get shot down, again. And it is going to hurt worse the second time around.

“You’re off for spring break and I’m about to make partner, which I’d say more then entitles me to a week of snowboarding. And fucking your brains out.” With the last comment and the look on his face I realize Brian is serious. He still has the ability to amaze me. 

My stomach drops and the knots in it disappear. My head gets a little light and my heart flies a lot higher than it should over such a little thing. But, maybe it isn’t so little. Brian and I on vacation together. That is very couple-esque…very not Brian. I start to get dreamy just thinking about it.

“Really?” I more squeal it than actually question him, because by now I realize he’s being serious. I jump into his arms and back him onto the hood of the nearest car. We kiss deeply and I settle on top of him thinking this is the best kiss we’ve had in a while. I relish it and push my mouth harder onto his and my tongue deeper into him and he responds with matched lust.

Suddenly I tear away from his lips and start to giggle. He raises and eyebrow to question my action. I reply with, “You always get your way.”

“Funny, seems to me like you are getting your way this time.” He’s right in a way, but that isn’t what I was referring to. 

“I thought I would be coy tonight and resist sex with you for once, and that is clearly not  
going to happen.” 

In classic Brian fashion he pompously replies, “Like that was ever going to happen. You resist me? Right.” He lets a sweet smile form on his face that makes me grab him and pull him close again. We start kissing more passionately now. I’m lost inside of his kiss and warm embrace. It might be freezing out but my blood is boiling as it surges past Brian’s roaming fingertips.

His mouth starts to traverse my face, fluttering kisses on my cheekbones and temples, around my lips and across my jawbone. His hands find my ass and he squeezes me to him, making my hard dick press into his. Our eyes meet at that moment, we are both admitting we want to do it now and being in an alley full of people isn’t the perfect place for it. Brian looks around quickly and then chuckles as he grabs my hand, “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” He turns around to catch my eye as he pulls me toward the parking lot.

“I really am going to fuck you all night long.” The words, now backed by a promise of a week together in Vermont, make every inch of my body tingle in delight. I suddenly can’t believe I was even considering denying Brian sex. In this moment, it is all I can think about…all I want to do is touch him, kiss him, lick him, let him inside.

We reach the jeep and he throws me up against the door starting to kiss me again. He grinds up against my body, forcing me up on my toes, bringing me closer to his height. He runs his tongue over my Adam’s apple, which makes me moan a little. Then he starts to run his tongue down under the collar of my sweater. He starts to push my jacket off and huffs into my chest, “There is no way we’re making it back to the loft, I wanna fuck you right here.” I gasp and moan again. All I want him to do is fuck me right here. I know I can’t make it back to the loft either. The ten-minute drive could do permanent damage to us both. I look around the parking lot as if I might suddenly see a private bed tucked away in one of the dark corners…an oasis of white linens on the black asphalt. No such luck, there is no oasis and my cock is only getting harder and Brian rubs it through my jeans and pushes my jacket off entirely. “In the jeep,” I spit out between deep breaths.

He fumbles with the keys but gets the passenger door open and shoves me inside. He is already undoing my button-fly Levis and trying to reach for his own zipper at the same time. I’m trying to crawl in the backseat so we can attempt to close the door, but Brian isn’t having it. With a death grip on my waist his eyes, wide and lust-filled, look up at me. I stop moving long enough for him to get my jeans and briefs around my knees. He flips me over so that I am ass-up on the passenger seat and my face is next to the steering wheel. I can feel the parking brake shoving into my rib cage and I think there is a great possibility of something breaking in here, perhaps one of my bones but I don’t protest. I haven’t needed to be fucked this badly in a long time. I can hear the condom wrapper open with a quick rip and I can hear it encase Brian’s dick in one quick swish. I can feel the tip of his dick plant itself against my hole. His warm hand slides up the back of my sweater, as if warning me of what’s to come. But I need no warning; I just need him inside of me. “Fuck me.” I demand in a low, needy voice. And he does.

Brian’s dick jabs into me, going deep in one fluid motion. I gasp for air but the temperature is so cold in the jeep, because the door remains open letting the cool night air flood in, I can’t catch my breath. Brian starts to pump in me with one hand on my hip and one up my sweater roaming my back. He slides that hand around and tweaks my nipples a little. It makes me yelp and throw my hips back toward him, which he loves. Within minutes we are both coming, hard and fast with eyes closed and throats full of inaudible sounds that ring in the parking lot. Hopefully these sounds are falling on deaf ears, but something tells me they’re not. Much like the back room, what you do in the parking lot of Babylon is fair game to anyone willing to watch. 

Brian pulls out of me and kisses the small of my back as he pulls my jeans and underwear back up for me. I smile to myself at the sweet gesture. Then I wiggle backwards and let him help me stand upright. At that moment we hear clapping and turn around to see a group of four men watching us. They’d clearly been walking out to their car when they stumbled on our private show. I can’t say I blame for stopping to indulge in some voyeurism. I get off on watching Brian fuck people too; it’s art in motion and a spectator sport when he’s doing it.


	3. Elated

I blush as Brian bows, indicating that he knows he’s given a good show. I clumsily button up my jeans and retrieve my jacket from the ground. The men get into their car and drive away as Brian wraps his hands around the back of my neck. He leans in and gives me one soft, long kiss. Looking down at his crotch, “Fuck, you’re making me hard again. Guess we’ll have to go home and take care of that.” I don’t know if it’s the way he kissed me, the fact he said I make him hard or just that he implied the loft was our home that makes me grin from ear to ear…but I do. He smiles back and motions for me to get into the jeep. I slide in and he slams the door as I reach across to unlock his. On the way back to the loft I rest my hand in his lap, letting my fingers dance high on the inside of his thighs, and he rests his on top of mine. For now, the world is right and my place in it is serene.

Brian is taking me to Vermont. What more could I want?

In the elevator on the way up I begin to gloat a little. “So, can you handle being with just me for a whole week?” I grin slyly and put my arms around his waist. “Just you?” He is scoffing at me, “You think there aren’t hot ski instructors in Vermont? That Jacuzzi is going to be filled with beautiful men. Just you wait.” I slowly nod and the joy floods out of my face. Realizing he is already thinking about the hot tricks he can land on our vacation makes me want to vomit all over the elevator floor.

When he slides the wood grate up I slip out and put my key into the door to the loft. I struggle to push back the heavy door, my sorrow practically making me weak. “Hey,” taking notice of my somber face he grabs me and spins me around once we’re inside,  
“Cheer up sonny boy. We’re going snowboarding.” I force a smile, because I have to. I wanted the trip and I asked for it…now I have to act elated at the fact he’s agreed. I didn’t stop to think this would just be an excuse for him to trick all week.

As if reading my mind he leans his forehead into mine and says, “Now that I think about it, those Jacuzzis are probably pretty small. Maybe just big enough for two?” The statement is simple and probably true, but he and I both know what he means and it makes me warm inside and it makes me kiss him like I’m giving myself to him entirely because I am. I want him to have me forever and I want him to know that, “Fuck me again.” I whisper it in his ear with as sultry a voice as I can muster. He smiles and starts to suck on my neck. “I said we were going to go all night, did you think I was kidding?”

Then he adds, as if to further prove the seriousness of his remark, “Tomorrow’s Saturday, what else do we have to do besides sleep?”

We work our way up to the bed, kissing and touching and moaning the whole way. We stop by the bed to strip ourselves of our remaining clothes. This time we are going slowly, we got our fast maddening fuck out of our system at Babylon. Now there is more going on. Brian agreeing to go away with me and then even admitting he didn’t need tricks while we were there, it’s another way he’s telling me he cares…showing me that he loves me.   
He lays me face down on the bed and places his naked body over mine. He hovers just inches above me as he plants kisses on by neck, back, sides and hips. I relax and let out a deep sigh that says I’m enjoying myself. Working his way up to my ear he says quietly to me, “I have something for you.” His voice is soft and playful, it’s so sexy I could die, but I manage to muster, “What?” in a little boy voice. Running his soft hands down the length of my sides and leaving them planted on my hips he starts to whisper to me again, “The best fucking rimming of your life.” As the words leave his lips and enter my ears I feel a warm bolt of heat shoot from my gut out each of my limbs. The words make me rock-hard and send a shiver down my spine. Brian recognizes the effect they’ve had and laughs quietly to himself and he starts to kiss my neck.

He runs his front teeth down the length of my spine and I can hear them sliding and feel them leaving a mark...and I love that I'll see that red trail when I check in the mirror later...a branding of sorts. Brian loves to mark me with bites and scratches and fingerprints. Like a dog pissing on its territory, but Brian’s rituals are a lot sexier than that.

When his teeth get to the small of my back they dip into the space just above my crack. He licks there for a minute and breaths deeply, inhaling my scent. I twitch in anticipation, just waiting for some part of him to touch my ass. Then his hands settle on each cheek as he parts them just a little. The cool air hits the flesh inside and I pucker my hole involuntarily. He says with an amused voice, “I haven’t touched you yet, save that for later.” Then he starts to lick the skin in my ass. He brushes his lips and tongue close to my hole, but never actually gives it any attention. I whimper and moan under my breath as I work really hard to not shove my ass into his face. Brian’s tongue is slow and deliberate and I can tell this is going to be a while. He hasn’t given me a long rim job in months. It’s something he saves for special occasions. Although, under the circumstances, I feel like it is me who should be giving him one.

I let my body sink deeper into the bed and spread my legs a little more so Brian has better access. His face buried between my ass cheeks he slides one hand underneath me and lets it roam over my stomach, brushing my nipples. The other finds my balls and strokes them while his thumb kneads my prostate. The myriad of stimulation is making me breathe heavier than I want to. I need to save my orgasm for later, his tongue hasn’t even entered me yet. Brian’s taught me a thousand things about sex and fucking and being a good lover. Restraint is one of them. I focus on his tongue and let the other feelings melt away. I concentrate so hard and breathe so deeply I feel light-headed.

“Feel good?” His breath is muffled and the warm air hits my hole as I hear the words. I can barely respond, and while I know he’s aware of how good this feels I also know he wants to hear it. Sliding my hips up a little toward him, “Fuck...yes.” The words are mere breaths; I can hardly get noises to come out of me. After I utter them his tongue starts to dart on top of my hole, leaving warm saliva there that is immediately cooled by the surrounding air. I start to buck a little but his hands hold my hips down. Brian is always in control.

“Easy…” he laughs at me a little and then starts a full-fledged assault. I have no idea how he thinks I might take it easy with his tongue sliding in and out of me at an alarming rate. He’s pushing past every spot inside of me that makes me want to scream. I grab a pillow that is next to my head and bury my face in it. I moan so loudly it appears the pillow stifled very little of the sound. My noises only makes Brian’s tongue move more quickly and with more determination.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” I utter the words to the rhythm of his tongue sliding in and out of me. His hands have left imprints in my hips now from holding me down so tightly. If he released me he knows I could probably knock his front teeth out with the thrust of my hips. So he holds me still and continues to delve into hidden depths that I was unaware any tongue could reach.


	4. Elated

The amazing sensation fills me up and I know I could explode at any moment. Attempting not to is killing me. I want to hold my orgasm for Brian; I want to show him that I can last as long as he can. But, we both know that is impossible. So, for now, I’ll take lasting a little longer than normal as an accomplishment. I pinch myself, hard, to distract my libido. It doesn’t really work, in fact I’m turned on by the pain instead of turned off by it. Mental note, don’t do that again Justin.

My back arches and my hips fight to rise into him. My whole body is undulating beneath him. He strokes my prostate from both inside and outside, torturing me in ways that make my eyes roll back in my head and my throat choke on deep moans. His tongue is moving in such a way now it feels like a dick. He’s using it to thrust in and out of me, forcing me over the edge. I want to resist, I want to make this last…but I know I have no strength left in me to do so.

Feeling the shivers ripples up my spine and the warmth settle in my balls I know I have mere moments before my orgasm takes me over. Brian pets my ass and holds his tongue still inside of me, using it to press lightly on my prostate for the last few seconds before… 

I start to come and shades of a summer sunset flash in front of my eyes. Blocks of orange and yellow blind me as throw my hips forward. Big moans and strings of nonsensical words like 'fuckmeohgaaawwwd' tumble out of my mouth. With my hips flying forward and my back in a deep arch as I shoot Brian has to work hard to keep his tongue inside of me. I’m actually trying to wriggle out of his grip, but he’s not allowing it. Tongue planted firmly in my hole he rides out the orgasm, making it longer and more intense with him still inside of me.

When I’m finally done shaking and convulsing and all that is left of my orgasm is the stain on the sheets, my heavy panting and my sweat-soaked skin, he slides his tongue down out of my ass and kisses my balls lightly. I pause to think that was an odd thing for him to do. But, Brian is full of surprises these days.

He rolls onto his back and moves up next to me. I turn my head to face him; wearing the silly grin I’ve shown him multiple times tonight. With a straight face he says to me, “We could get matching ski outfits, that would be queer of us.” And judging by his tone I’m quite sure he might consider it. Just as I said, full of surprises.

I could tell him what I think about matching ski suits, but I decide to show him. “Fuck me,” I demand as I roll on top of him and start to kiss him again.


End file.
